battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SSDGFCTCT9/New Modern BF Game
Because I'm kinda bored, and I felt like letting my imagination run wild, so I thought I'd make a "modern" version of User blog:Bumblebeeprime09/WWII Battlefield game. So let's just have a bit of fun. So, to begin with, it'd go with the "OMFG RUSSIA'S PWNING EVERYONE" context. What I'd like to see is plenty of different locations and plenty of different factions (hell, what'd you expect from a global invasion, after all?). The factions *Russian Federation *United States of America *Canada *People's Republic of China *Republic of Korea *Republic of Japan *Federal Republic of Germany *French Republic *United Kingdom *Ukraine The vehicles Faction specific vehicles Russia *MBT: T-90 *IFV: BMD-3 *LAVs: Vodnik, Cobra *AHs: Mi-28, Ka-52 *UH: Mi-24 United States *MBT: M1A2 *IFV: M3A3 *LAV(s): HMMWV *AH: AH-64 *UH: UH-60 Canada *MBT: Leopard 2A4 *IFV: LAV III *LAV(s): HMMWV *AH: N/A *UH: AW101 China *MBT: Type 99 *IFV: ZBD-97 *LAV: NJ2046 *AH: WZ-10 *UH: Mi-17 South Korea *MBT: K1A1 *IFV: K21 *LAV: HMMWV *AH: AH-64 *UH: Westland Lynx Japan *MBTs: Type 90, Type 10 *IFV: Type 89 *LAV: Komatsu LAV *AH: AH-64 *UH: UH-60 Germany *MBT: Leopard 2A4 *IFV: Puma *LAV: MOWAG Eagle IV *AH: Eurocopter Tiger *UH: NH90 France *MBT: AMX-56 *IFV: AMX-10P *LAV: VBL *AH: Eurocopter Tiger *UH: NH90 United-Kingdom *MBT: Challenger 2 *IFV: FV510 Warrior *LAV: Land Wolf Rover, HWMIK *AH: AH-64 *UH: Westland Lynx Ukraine *MBT: T-84 *IFV: BTR-4 *LAV: ? *AH: Mi-24 *UH: Mi-17 The weapons As I said in the comments, I like faction specific weapons. So here goes. Russia Kits *Assault: AK-74, AN-94 *Engineer: PP-19, AKS-74U *Medic: RPK-74, PKM *Recon: SV-98, SVU Other *Pistol: MP-443 *GPMG: KORD United States Kits *Assault: M16A4, SCAR-H *Engineer: MP5, M4 carbine *Medic: M249, M60 *Recon: M24, M95 Other *Pistol: M9 *GPMG: XM312 Canada Kits *Assault: C8 carbine *Engineer: MP5 *Medic: M249 *Recon: C14 Timberwolf Other *Pisto: SIG P226 *GPMG: FN MAG China Kits *Assault: QBZ-95 *Engineer: JS 9mm, Type 79 *Medic: QBB-95, QJY-88 *Recon: QBU-88, M99 Other *Pistol: QSZ-92 *GPMG: W85 South Korea Kits *Assault: K2 *Engineer: K1A, K7 *Medic: K3, M60 *Recon: PSG-1, AWM Other *Pistol: K5 *GPMG: M2 Browning Japan Kits *Assault: Type 89 *Engineer: PM-9, M4 carbine *Medic: M249 *Recon: M24 Other *Pistol: SIG P226 *GPMG: Type 62 Germany Kits *Assault: G36, HK417 *Engineer: MP5, MP7 *Medic: MG3, HK21 *Recon: AWM, M82 Other *Pistol: USP *GPMG: MG3 France Kits *Assault: FAMAS *Engineer: MP5 *Medic: M249 *Recon: FR F2 Other *Pistol: M9 *GPMG: M2 Browning United-Kingdom Kits *Assault: L85A2, C8 carbine *Engineer: MP5 *Medic: M249 *Recon: AWM, M82 Other *Pistol: SIG P226 *GPMG: FN MAG Ukraine Kits *Assault: AK-74, Vepr *Engineer: Elf-2 *Medic: RPK-74, PKM *Recon: SVD Other *Pistol: Fort 12 *GPMG: ? The maps United States campaign *Anchorage *Southern Great Lakes *Chicago *New York city *Yellowstone Canada campaign *Yukon *Vancouver Island *Badlands *Montreal China campaign *Manchuria *Trans-Mongolian Railway/Gobi Desert *Beijing *Wuhai/Yellow River *Mongolia (Chinese counter-offensive on occupied Mongolia) South Korea campaign *DMZ *Seoul *Bulguksa *Jeju-do Japan campaign *Invasion from the Kuril Islands *Sakhalin (Japanese counter-offensivea0a *East Fuji Maneuver Area *Shinjuku German offensives *Kaliningrad *Gyor (Hungary) French support *Kaliningrad (different from the German offensive) *Bialystok (Poland) United-Kingdom operations *Riga (Latvia) *Komotini (Greece) *Crete (Greece) Ukraine campaign *Kharkov *Kursk (Ukrainian offensive) *Kiev *Kherson (wow they all start with k) maps. Think of scenarios and have fun imagining this, if you want. I had fun making it :) Category:Blog posts